


Karkat, I'm Home

by My_ChemicalKismesis



Series: EarthC Shit [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C, Jujus, M/M, Post canon, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_ChemicalKismesis/pseuds/My_ChemicalKismesis
Summary: Dave finally gets out of the Juju and sees Karkat again.





	Karkat, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey Lads! A fic? Hell Yeah! I'm going to write more EarthC too. I want to write a Jade/Nepeta one and some other ones. One of them is titled like a troll romance film.

Your name is Dave Strider and you have been trapped in a Juju for exactly two years. You don’t quite know how you got out, but you did and you have a piece of Cal next to your foot. You finally get to see Karkat again. Fuck. What if Karkat had moved on? What if he started dating someone else? The others weren’t with you, wherever you were you were just sitting in a field. You saw the others leave, so you aren’t the only one out. You stand up and begin to walk in the a random direction, hoping you’ll eventually find civilization.  
After a fer hours, you see a few buildings in the distance, that are probably houses judging by the size. You move towards them faster, driven by the fact you’ll be able to see everyone again especially Karkat.  
After another few hours, it’s night and you’re exhausted but you’re so close to the houses.  
Your name is Karkat Vantas, and it has been two years since Dave and the other humans disappeared. The others find today a somber day, but it’s not as bad for anyone but you and Kanaya. Another round of sobs shake you. Every year just cements that Dave is never coming home. You’ll never see those fucking stupid shades, or that grin or his face again, except in photos. You’ll never have another movie marathon where he falls asleep on your lap or play hopscotch with the mayor. Some asshole rings the doorbell and you get up to answer it, anger intermingling with your sadness. You get up and unlock the door, fumbling with the lock since you can barely see it through the candy red tears streaming down your face. You swing open the door, and there’s noone you’d be more surprised to see than Dave himself. He collapses onto you in a hug, and even though he’s taller than you he’s leaning on you.  
“Karkat, I’m home.”  
“Dave, holy fuck I thought I’d never fucking see you again.”  
“Well here I am.”  
“I missed you so fucking much.”  
“I did too, trust me.” He begins to slowly lead you inside and manages to get you to sit on the couch.  
“I’m never going to leave you again.” He sits down next to on the couch and turns on the TV to a romcom and you fall asleep watching it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Follow me on tumblr I'm my-chemicalkismesis. I want to make it longer, but I don't know how.


End file.
